


This is goodbye, brother

by EBFT



Category: Marvel
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:14:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28432251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EBFT/pseuds/EBFT
Summary: A short scene
Relationships: Loki/Thor (Marvel)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	This is goodbye, brother

  
The open road stretched ahead of them. There was only one way they could go. Around them it was cold and foggy. Loki peered through the fog and saw some shadows: he know these were souls that are lost. He hold Thor and led the steps, onto the narrow path of Niflheim.  
  
The huge wormhole had already disappeared, and their spaceship suddenly made a loud sound----it exploded. They both know their only way is ahead. Sticking close to each other they slowly moved up towards a cliff, led by the narrow road. When they reached it, Loki realized that this was the place he wanted to go. “Where are you taking me?” Thor asked, sounding miserable and confused. “To say goodbye.” Loki’s voice was peaceful. It seemed that all emotions were dead inside him. He closed his eyes and sensed the area, then lifted his hands towards the fog. Magic glittered in the fog, illuminating the place. Some distance away, a flow of shadow gathered and glowed an emerald green. It resembled the power of combination of Loki and his mom’s magic, something Thor will never be able to do. The shadow glowed brighter and brighter, it seemed that the whole Niflheim was affected by the magic. Green glitters depicted her dress,and golden plate decorated her neck.  
  
“Mother!”Thor cried out in shock. A swirl of emotions strike him, making his voice tremble and his eyes water. “Mother, we’re here.” Loki also called out following Thor. His looks were gentle, for she had gave him all her tenderness during her lifetime. She regarded them both as her son. “I love you.” She smiled a soft smile and lifted her hand made from fog, but Loki felt warmth through the damp vapour.  
  
Loki closed his eyes, trying to fell more of his mother’s warmth, her fragrance and the feeling that she’s near him. When he opened his eyes, tears blocked his view but he managed to see his mother’s image fade away. As the last bit of magic twinkled and disappeared, Loki felt the huge overdrew of magic inside him and staggered. As he was about to fall, Thor caught him with his powerful arm. He held him tight, chest to chest. Loki glanced in his eyes and see the sea of sadness that sucked him in. He turned his head.  
  
“This is goodbye, brother.” He held tight to Thor and inclined towards the cliff, and they fall together down.


End file.
